Red-Eyed Angel
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: Warning: Shonen-ai! Leorio X Kurapika! And there's a bit of a twist at the end of the whole story.
1. Only One

Okay, first:  
  
Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Togashi, not me, and yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Second:  
  
This has a bit of shonen-ai in it, and at the end, it becomes something else. Also, this is my first fanfic, so humor me, OK?  
  
  
  
Red-Eyed Angel  
  
Chapter One: Only One  
  
It all started with their little fight. All at once, Leorio realized that he actually liked Kurapika. Eventually they became friends, but every once in a while, there was another fight.  
  
On and on, that was their type of relationship. Every time Leorio thought it got a bit stronger, they always got into another fight.  
  
On the other hand, Kurapika only thought Leorio was just trying to annoy him. But some things were becoming plain weird. Leorio was always hanging around him, acting like a bodyguard, for one thing. And if Kurapika thought that was weird, well, they'd be even more surprised when they left York Shin City for a trip to NYC in America.  
  
Kurapika and Leorio boarded 7-Star Airlines at the York Shin Airport. When they got to New York, they finally found a hotel, the Crystal Palace Suites. Unfortunately, as the clerk told them, there was only one room left. Shocked, Leorio and Kurapika accepted it. It turned out to be a fancy place, but there was only one bed. None of them had brought a sleeping bag.  
  
So they had to sleep in the same bed that night. Kurapika fell asleep as soon as he pulled the covers up. Leorio lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering about Kurapika's feelings for him. 


	2. Unheavenly Memories

Yeah, it's about Leorio, mostly. Not my favorite character, but somehow I couldn't get it to work right.  
  
  
  
Red-Eyed Angel  
  
Chapter2: Unheavenly Memories  
  
  
  
No. Another nightmare. About the time when his best friend died. Leorio rolled over. The pain was overwhelming. Sorrow washing over him. He needed to hold on to something to keep from falling into the vast ocean of grief and remorse. Leorio reached out and found something. He pulled it closer. Warm and soft, it floated in his arms. Like an angel… a beautiful blond angel hovered over him, looking sympathetic. Leorio smiled. Suddenly, the angel's eyes turned into a crimson color and its hand reached out…  
  
SMACK!  
  
"OUCH!" Leorio cried out.  
  
"Godammit, Leorio, what the hell were you thinking?" shouted Kurapika. His face was the color of a rotten cherry. Then it softened, "Nightmares again?"  
  
"…" Leorio couldn't help noticing that the angel in his dreams looked a lot like Kurapika…  
  
"Even so, don't grab me like that again, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Kurapika said viciously.  
  
"Hey, you're not my wife! I'm not drunk, and there are no couches in a cheap motel room like this!" protested Leorio.  
  
"The floor then."  
  
"Nah, how 'bout we move to Florida and buy a house?"  
  
"Shaddup, you bastard!" And with that, Kurapika rolled over again.  
  
Oh well, Leorio thought. He'll be nicer in the morning. 


	3. Automobile 'Accident'

Like it so far? No, I'm not asking for reviews, but I'd like some. Yeah, and I personally, no matter how much I like him, would NEVER sit in a car when Kurapika's driving!  
  
  
  
1 Red-Eyed Angel  
  
1.1 Automobile 'Accident'  
  
After lunch the next day, Kurapika and Leorio decided to go down to the airport to meet Gon and Killua. As they neared the car, Kurapika turned around to the staggering Leorio and said, "Oh, so you're drunk again? I'm driving then."  
  
"Just don't go off the road again."  
  
"I didn't do that! If I remember correctly, it was you, Mr. Beerface, that did that."  
  
"Whatever." Leorio got in the front passenger seat.  
  
A while later, on the highway, Leorio glanced over at Kurapika, who was concentrating on the road. What an angel! He thought.  
  
Ten minutes later, it was becoming a bit overwhelming. His mind kept wandering back to Kurapika. Finally, Leorio couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned over, and kissed Kurapika on the lips. As soon as Kurapika felt it, the car swerved into the next lane. The driver on that lane honked the horn at them.  
  
"LEORIO!!!! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" Kurapika yelled.  
  
Leorio blushed a deep scarlet, like his face had gotten one too many sunburns, "I… uh… well… Kurapika… too much… beautiful…"  
  
Turning back to the road, Kurapika muttered, "My life could be worse…" 


	4. Plain(Plane) Problems

It's kinda obvious Leorio's lovesick, right?  
  
  
  
Red-Eyed Angel  
  
Plain Problems  
  
At the airport, while waiting for Gon and Killua to arrive, Krapika sat reading a book. Leorio stared out the window, watching planes lift off and land. Every time he looked at Kurapika, he turned red again.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kurapika looked up and caught Leorio staring at him. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.  
  
For the millionth time, Leorio blushed, this time a cinnamon tone. "Kurapikadoyouloveme?" He blurted out.  
  
Kurapika stared.  
  
"Plane 7-Star arriving." Announced a voice from the loudspeaker.  
  
Saved by the loudspeaker, thought Kurapika. To Leorio he asked, "Can I get back to you on that?" and walked towards the terminal.  
  
Sighing, Leorio followed him.  
  
"KURAPIKA! LEORIO!" Gon shouted as he rushed out. He ran over to Kurapika and hugged him. Killua tottered over, carrying two heavy-looking suitcases.  
  
"Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease go now?" he whined.  
  
Leorio took one of the suitcases as Kurapika led them to the car. Relieved of a suitcase, Killua asked his second question: "Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease eat now?" 


	5. Just a bit of Intermission so Far

Hey, I'm back! With a new chapter! Still waiting for the end? It'll arrive eventually. (Thanx 4 the review CrYsTaL-sHaDe!) But now… (drum-roll please) Princess Florea presents:  
  
  
  
Red-Eyed Angel  
  
Chapter Five: Just a Bit of Intermission so Far  
  
They were all quiet, but as soon as Kurapika parked the car, Gon and Killua scrambled out and raced to the restaurant door. When they were out of sight, Leorio sidled over to Kurapika and wrapped his arm around Kurapika's waist. "Angel." He whispered.  
  
Kurapika looked disgusted. He quickened his pace and hurried inside. (Poor Leorio. NOT!)  
  
Stuffing their faces, they chattered about this and that, laughing and just having a good time. All of them. Teasing Leorio for flirting with the waitresses, Kurapika shoving food in his mouth, not looking so dignified, Killua losing his cool and going to blows with Gon over dessert. .Hey, and this time, Leorio didn't get drunk! He hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol.  
  
They were still giggling as they clambered into the car. "So, where are you staying?" asked Kurapika.  
  
"I dunno." Answered Gon, "Where are you two staying?"  
  
"A cheap motel." Said Leorio.  
  
"Leorio!" exclaimed Kurapika, "It's an expensive hotel on Broadway! The Crystal Palace Suites!"  
  
"It doesn't even have a couch!"  
  
Gon and Killua are mystified. 


	6. Killua, Secret-Keeper

The end's coming, but not here:  
  
  
  
1 Red-Eyed Angel  
  
1.1 Chapter Six: Killua, Secret-Keeper  
  
Back at the hotel, Kurapika relaxed in a steaming bubble bath. Suddenly he screamed. Leorio had burst in, half nude. "LEORIO! Get outta here!"  
  
"Sorry…" Leorio smiled sheepishly. He left the bathroom.  
  
Kurapika sighed. Leorio had almost found out his secret. Kurapika got out of the tub, dressed, and left the suite. He walked down the hall to Killua's room. Kurapika knocked. Killua let him in.  
  
They stood on the balcony. Kurapika spilled his guts out to Killua. "Killua- chan, you know my secret… but Leorio, I'm not sure if I should tell him. You know he likes me… I guess I like him, and I'm just playing hard-to-get. Should I tell him what I'm hiding?"  
  
Killua thought for a minute. "Does he suspect anything?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He doesn't act like it."  
  
"Is the time right to tell him, do you think?"  
  
"Leorio seems kind of lovesick, if you ask me."  
  
"Oh? Hey, what was the deal with the couch?"  
  
"He grabbed me last night. So I told him to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Shall I tell him tonight?"  
  
"I guess he deserves to know."  
  
* * *  
  
I wonder what Kurapika's secret is… okay, okay, I know it, but I'm gonna keep you in suspense! 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Here it is. The last chapter. Don't yell at me for what happens at the end. I have to give my friend credit for it because she helped write Chapter Seven. Thanks, TT!  
  
  
  
1 Red-Eyed Angel  
  
1.1 Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed  
  
When Kurapika got back to his room, Leorio was already in bed, watching TV. Kurapika went to the walk-in closet and changed into his pajamas. It was time. He came out and saw Leorio with his eyes closed, TV remote in hand. "Leorio?" Whispered Kurapika.  
  
Leorio didn't move. "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
Leorio opened his eyes, and his mouth formed a large O in shock. "What? Kurapika…" He stared at Kurapika's chest, "You're a girl?"  
  
Her eyes filling with tears, Kurapika nodded. "Leorio… I'm sorry… I had to keep it a secret."  
  
"How did you disguise yourself?" Leorio suddenly felt strange. "And why?"  
  
"Had to bind them…"  
  
"Just like Alanna*!"  
  
"Who's Alanna?" Kurapika asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Oh… I see…" Kurapika smiled mischievously, "You're a two-timer, eh?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You claim she's your girlfriend… and you've been sleeping with me…" There was a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I… yeah, right! Kurapika, you know better!!!" cried Leorio.  
  
Kurapika laughed and moved closer to him.  
  
"Why did you hide it from me?" Leorio asked.  
  
"I wanted to be sure you liked me." Kurapika said innocently.  
  
"Then now you're sure?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"All right then." Leorio smiled goofily, "Good night."  
  
Kurapika waited until she thought Leorio was asleep. Then she snuggled into his arms. "I love you." She whispered, "Even the blood of war cannot block the spirit of life and love."  
  
Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapika and asked, "Did you say something?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kurapika smiled in the dark.  
  
Breathing in the bubble bath scent (Spring Roses), Leorio grinned. Yes, he thought, I finally got her!  
  
They lay there, locked in each other's arms. Just as he drifted off to sleep, Leorio said, "Hey, you still awake?"  
  
"Mmmm…"  
  
"Oh the, nevermind. Good night, Angel."  
  
"Ahem, I think you mean Red-Eyed Angel."  
  
2 The End  
  
*Alanna from Tamora Pierce's Lioness Quartet  
  
Author's note: I still give some of the credit to you, TT. Please don't kill me. Hey you readers out there, give this story some good reviews, or TT is going to… Okay, TT, I won't tell… JUST DON'T HURT ME!!!!! 


End file.
